Conventionally, the substituted ethynyl gold-nitrogen containing heterocyclic carbene complex of the present invention and an organic luminescent device using said complex as a luminescent material have not been known.    Non-patent document 1: Journal of Chemical Society, Dalton Trans., 1986, 411    Non-patent document 2: Lecture on Experimental Chemistry, Fourth edition, published by Maruzen Co., Ltd., page 455, Vol. 18 (1991)    Non-patent document 3: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 109, 5478 (1987)    Non-patent document 4: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 114, 5530 (1992)    Patent document 1: WO98/27064